Primes
Une Prime (悬赏 金, Kenshōkin, qui signifie littéralement le "prix de la Monnaie") est une récompense délivrée par le Gouvernement Mondial, attribuée à celui qui a réussi à capturer ou à tuer une personne considérée comme criminelle et recherchée. : Pour plus d'informations, se référer à la liste des primes connue qui est conservée sous le nom de Wanted. Vue d'Ensemble Devenir recherché par le Gouvernement Mondial Normalement, une prime est émise par un fonctionnaire du gouvernement ou de la police. L'idée est de tenter de motiver la population à aider le Gouvernement Mondial pour procéder à la capture du criminel afin qu'il puisse être traduit en justice rapidement. Les Chasseurs de Primes font carrière en essayant de trouver et de capturer ces personnes recherchées, pour toucher la récompense sur la tête du criminel. Dans One Piece, les primes sont émises avec l'annotation Dead or Alive, ce qui signifie que la récompense sera versée si l'individu est capturé, mort ou vif, par une personne tierce au Gouvernement Mondial. Cependant, il est utile de noter que les primes ne sont généralement payées en totalité que si le criminel est capturé vivant. Si le criminel a été livré mort au Gouvernement, jusqu'à 30% de l'argent de la prime peut-être perdu, ce qui est justifié par le fait qu'il n'y a pas eu d'exécution publique, ni de preuves concrètes pour la population qu'il s'agissait bien du criminel recherché. Dans certains cas, des mentions différentes sont inscrites sur les primes comme Only Alive, la récompense sera alors versée uniquement si le criminel est capturé vivant. Le montant d'une prime est déterminé en fonction du niveau de menace perçue par le Gouvernement Mondial sur le criminel en question. Plus la menace est grande, plus la prime est élevée. Dans les yeux d'un pirate, une prime élevée est généralement considérée comme un indice de force. Il s'agit aussi pour le pirate concerné, d'être plus méfiant, puisque plus sa prime est élevée, plus les convoitises sur sa capture seront nombreuses. Monkey D Luffy et la majorité des pirates sont généralement enthousiastes lorsqu'ils ont obtenu leurs premiers avis de recherche, contrairement à Baggy ou Nami par exemple, qui avaient plutôt peur lorsque leurs avis de recherche ait augmenté, ce qui montre que les avis des pirates concernant leurs propres primes sont mitigés, en fonction de leur personnalité. thumb|L'avis de recherche raté de Sanji Les photos discernées sur les primes ne sont pas exhaustives, et sont parfois approximatives, comme ce fut le cas pour Sanji. Son avis de recherche comportait un portrait particulièrement caricaturé, ce qui fait qu'il ne sera reconnu de quasiment aucun ennemi par la suite. Il découvrira plus tard que le dessin ressemble trait pour trait à Duval, un brigand qui nourrira une haine atroce pour Sanji à cause de cette confusion. Sanji est le seul membre de l'équipage à avoir eu un avis de recherche raté et sans photo, le photographe le ratant toujours.One Piece Databooks — Databooks One Piece/Yellow : Grand Elements Après l'ellipse, on aperçoit les nouveaux avis de recherche de l'équipage dans le Chapitre 662, on peut voir que Sanji a un Wanted encore raté car on voit sa tête de dos. Après les événements de Dressrosa, l'avis de Sanji a changé et aperçoit dans le Chapitre 801 qu'il comporte une nouvelle photo et la mention Only Alive. Il est également à noter qu'une prime de plus de 100 000 000 indique que la personne à laquelle a été assigné l'avis de recherche a commis des actes illégaux entraînant de fortes répercussions sur "l'Équilibre de la Paix mondiale". Ainsi, Luffy a obtenu une prime de 100 000 000 pour avoir battu Crocodile, l'un des Sept Capitaines Corsaires et donc membre des Trois Grands Pouvoirs 100 000 000 pour avoir battu Crocodile.}}. Gagner une prime importante rapidement attire également l'attention sur le pirate, ce qui lui permet d'obtenir et une réputation mondiale. Après avoir obtenu une prime de 80 000 000 en une seule traversée, le gouvernement a offert à Boa Hancock la possibilité d'obtenir une place parmi les 7 Grands Corsaires. Barbe Noire, quant à lui, pensait devenir un grand Corsaire s'il battait Monkey D. Luffy, raison pour laquelle il le recherchait lorsque sa prime est passé de 30 000 000 à 100 000 000. Après la défaite de l'organisation Baroque Works, Portgas D. Ace qui traquait Barbe Noire le retrouve et l'affronte mais Barbe Noire parvient à vaincre Ace et le capturer, ce qui lui attribua un poste de grand Corsaire : capturer Luffy est donc devenu inutile pour Barbe Noire. Émission d'avis de recherche Une prime reflète à la fois la menace et la puissance d'un individu criminel qui s'est engagé dans des activités jugées criminelles par le Gouvernement Mondial ou qui s'est intégré à des groupes jugés dangereux. L'intégration à une organisation illégale ou à un équipage peut faire augmenter significativement la prime de l'individu, sans particulièrement qu'il soit réellement dangereux lui-même. L'opposition directe au Gouvernement Mondial, peu importe la raison, est considérée comme une infraction grave, et les montants indiqués sur les primes augmentent en conséquence. Une prime peut être augmentée pour plusieurs raisons : *La menace d'une capacité de combat d'une personne, comme par exemple le fait qu'il possède les pouvoirs d'un Fruit du Démon, comme l'a indiqué Aokiji. *Si l'individu est introuvable mais continue d'agir, le Gouvernement Mondial choisit, pour motiver les meilleurs chasseurs de primes à les trouver, d'augmenter la prime. *Lorsque des actes criminels ont étés ré-itérés par l'individu recherché. *Lorsque le criminel incite à provoquer le Gouvernement Mondial, par exemple Monkey D. Dragon chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, qui voit le nombre de volontaires intégrés à son organisation augmenter chaque jour, ce qui met en péril la domination du Gouvernement Mondial. Une prime déterminée sur un avis de recherche peut augmenter si le criminel en question a commis des crimes atteignant une ampleur considérable qui va bien au-delà de l'ampleur du premier crime commis qui leur avait valu leur prime initiale, comme dans le cas de Luffy par exemple. thumb|Prime actuelle de Chopper, valant 100. Depuis que les marines délivrent leurs primes aux pirates uniquement en fonction de leur connaissance du criminel en question, une prime ne reflètent pas nécessairement la menace réelle d'une personne : Tony Tony Chopper est considéré comme un simple animal de compagnie et une prime de seulement 50 puis 100 lui a été attribuée. La Marine ne le savait pas responsable de la défaite de Kumadori du CP9. La prime de Luffy serait par ailleurs sans doute plus élevée si la défaite de Gecko Moria n'avait pas été gardée secrète par le gouvernement. Arlong, en dépit d'être un grand pirate, avait une prime beaucoup plus faible que son niveau de menace d'atteinte à East Blue, car celui-ci avait soudoyé le marine Nezumi afin de maintenir ses activités illégales secrètes. Dans certains cas, une mauvaise communication ou des informations non déclarées peuvent engendrer des erreurs qui mènent à ce que le criminel voie sa prime beaucoup plus élevée ou plus faible qu'il ne le représente réellement. Quelles que soient les divergences, les primes sont encore traités comme un moyen de déterminer le niveau de menace de la personne et les primes peuvent être comparées pour justifier le niveau de criminalité atteint par la personne. Les primes permettent donc de déterminer les menaces par rapport à l'emplacement géographique. Par exemple, la prime moyenne dans East Blue est de 3 000 000. East Blue est définie comme la mer où les pirates sont les plus faible des quatre mers. Cependant, des exceptions sont observées, comme les primes de Zoro ou Luffy qui atteignent à eux deux plus de 80 fois la prime moyenne d'East Blue. Bien que les détails de la façon dont une prime élevée serait discernée ne soient pas exactement connus, la plus grande quantité révélée est celle de Katakuri dont la prime a atteint 1 057 000 000. A partir de 300 000 000, il est très difficile d'obtenir une prime plus élevée et il semble qu'à partir de 400 000 000, le pirate est considéré comme un pirate d'élite. Les Capitaines Corsaires, eux, ne sont pas spécialement considérés comme élite par la prime qui leur est attribuée, mais par les faits majeurs qu'ils ont accomplit, et leur notoriété mondiale. Raison pour laquelle Baggy a obtenu le poste de Capitaine Corsaire après avoir participé à la Guerre opposant Barbe Blanche au Gouvernement Mondial. Après la démission de Jinbei de l'ordre des Capitaines Corsaires, sa prime a grimpé à plus de 400 000 000. Primes Rétractables Les primes, une fois émises, ne sont généralement rétractée que lorsque le criminel a été capturé, tué, ou a disparu, au point que l'on croie qu'il est mort. Un changement de mode de vie n'aura aucune incidence sur la prime. Un avis de recherche est habituellement marqués avec un gros X rouge pour indiquer que la prime est désormais obsolète. thumb|Un ancien avis de recherche pour deux pirates, Dorry et Brogy. Une prime peut durer plus de cent ans si le criminel n'est pas prouvé mort, comme les géants Dorry et Brogy, qui peuvent vivre plusieurs siècles. La prime de Brook a été fixée entre 40 et 50 ans avant son intégration dans L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille, et est restée active. La Marine a même réussit à faire le rapprochement avec son apparence actuelle. Mis à part la mort ou la capture, les primes peuvent être rétractée si le criminel se révèle être un atout pour la Marine ou le Gouvernement Mondial. C'est le cas des Capitaines Corsaires, qui sont considérés comme des alliés du Gouvernement Mondial et ont leurs primes rétractées. En tant que tel, ils sont autorisés à continuer d'exercer des activités illégales tout de même fixées et à ne pas dépasser (Trafalgar Law s'est vu retiré son titre de Capitaine Corsaire par l'amiral Issho du fait de son alliance avec Luffy, car cette activité est jugée trop illicite). Une prime peut être enlevée par une cour de justice, comme pour Jango lors de sa mini-série. Après cela, il a même réussi à intégrer la Marine, sous le commandement de Hina. Les criminels qui finissent par devenir des Esclaves gardent leurs primes sur leurs têtes. Toutefois, tant que le criminel reste un esclave, la Marine ne fait rien pour les arrêter. À cette fin, ils ignorent l'Esclavage sur l'Archipel Sabaody, et un certain nombre de criminels finissent esclaves, certains sont achetés par les Dragons Célestes. Une fois qu'un esclave est libéré, mis de côté par son propriétaire ou s'il s'enfuit, ils redeviennent immédiatement recherchés. Dans le cas d'une fuite, leur prime est généralement augmentée. Fausses Primes Les primes attribuées par le Gouvernement sont parfois victimes de faux à usage de faux, créés par des faussaires spécialisés. Selon Bellamy, certains pirates ont été connus comme ayant créé des faux avis de recherche dans le passé pour y gagner en mérite et provoquer de l'intimidation. Ces escroqueries ont tendance à être rapidement réprimée, car il s'agit de tromperie et de faux à usage de faux. Système de primes par étoiles thumb|250px|Les primes créées par Doflamingo.Durant l'Arc Dressrosa, la vérité derrière le pays a été révélée au grand jour par les agissements des pirates au Chapeau de Paille et leurs alliés, forçant Don Quichotte Doflamingo à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour mettre en place une chasse à l'homme, appuyée par un système de primes non-officielles. Contrairement à la manière standard d'attribuer des primes utilisée par le Gouvernement Mondial, Doflamingo attribue des étoiles aux personnes qu'il estime les plus dangereuses, ou qui l'ont le plus énervé. Une étoile seule vaut 100,000,000, et une personne particulièrement dangereuse peut en recevoir plusieurs. Ces primes non-officielles sont par conséquent bien différentes de ce qu'elles auraient été si elles avaient été attribuées via les standards du Gouvernement Mondial. Douze personnes se sont vues attribuer ces primes durant l'arc de Dressrosa : *Une étoile: Rebecca, Nico Robin, Kinemon, Viola et Franky. *Deux étoiles: Kyros et Roronoa Zoro *Trois étoiles: Riku Doldo III, Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy et Sabo. *Cinq étoiles: Usopp. Records de Primes *La plus prime active connue est celle de Charlotte Katakuri, avec 1.057.000.000. *La plus prime inactive connue est celle de Portgas D. Ace, avec 550.000.000.One Piece Magazine — One Piece 15th Anniversary: Dive to Grand WorldOne Piece Magazine — One Piece Magazine Vol. 2 *La plus petite prime connue est celle de Tony Tony Chopper avec un montant de 100. *Charlotte Linlin est celle s'est vue décerner sa prime au plus jeune âge connue, lorsqu'elle avait 6 ans. Robin vient ensuite, à 8 ans. *Luffy est celui qui a vu sa prime changer le plus grand nombre de fois, quatre fois avec un nouveau montant 16 fois plus grand que le montant initial ( 500 000 000 au lieu de 30 000 000). *Les plus vieilles primes connues sont celles de Dorry et Brogy, et datent d'il y a plus d'un siècle. *La prime la plus élevée connue pour un équipage est de 4 913 500 000 et est celle de l'équipage de Big Mom. *La prime la moins élevée d'un Capitaine Corsaire est celle de Baggy avec, anciennement, 15 000 000. *La plus grosse prime d'un ancien Capitaine Corsaire est celle de Law avec 500 000 000. *La plus petite prime pour un Supernova est celle d'Urouge qui est de 108 000 000. *La plus grosse prime d'un Supernova sont celles de Luffy et Law qui sont toutes deux de 500 000 000. *La plus grosse prime pour une génération de pirate est celle des Onze Supernovae avec 3 430 000 000. *Fisher Tiger possédait la plus grosse prime initiale certifiée connue avec 230 000 000. Différences Manga/Anime thumb|Les inscriptions sur l'ancien avis de recherche de Sanji.Les avis de recherche ont des inscriptions inscrites en bas à côté de l'inscription "Marine". Le manga ne permet pas de lire ces lignes. En revanche il est possible de lire ce qui est écrit dans l'anime. L'inscription dit : "KONO SAKUHIN HA FICTION DETHUNODE JITSUZAISURU JINBUTSU DANTAISONOTA NO SOSHIKI TO DOITSU NO MEISHOU GA GEKICHU NI TOUJYOU SHITATOSHITEMO JITSUZAI NA MONOTOHA ISSAI MUKANKEIDETH". Ceci peut se traduire approximativement par "Du fait que cette série est fictive, les personnages, associations et autres organisations réels avec des noms similaires qui apparaissent dans cette série ne sont en aucun cas reliés à cette série.". C'est une version proche de l'expression "Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existé est purement fortuite." présente dans les films ou les séries. Le One Piece Magazine a un texte différent sur les avis de recherche de Luffy, Ace et Sabo. On peut y lire, à la place de cette inscription, une phrase en anglais indiquant : "The world Government is offering a reward for information leading directly to the capture of this individual. If you have any information please contact Naval Authorities". Cela se traduit par "Le Gouvernement Mondial offre une récompense pour toute information menant à la capture de cet individu. Si vous avez des informations, veuillez contacter les autorités navales." Futilités *Eiichiro Oda a confirmé que si Ener était considéré comme un criminel, sa prime serait d'environ 500 000 000 . *Barbe Noire est le seul Capitaine Corsaire à n'avoir eu aucune prime avant son intégration dans ce groupe. *L'avis de recherche de Vander Decken IX possède la mention DANGER au lieu de WANTED. *L'avis de recherche de Dorry et Brogy; ainsi que l'avis de recherche hors-série de l'Équipage des Flèches Rouges . *Dans la version 4Kids de l'animé, les inscriptions Dead or Alive et Wanted ont presque toutes été effacées des épisodes. *Depuis l'Arc Dressrosa, l'avis de recherche de Sanji affiche la mention Only Alive au lieu de Dead or Alive. Ce changement a été demandé par son père Vinsmoke Jajji pour que Sanji puisse se marier avec une des filles de Big Mom. Références Navigation du site en:Bounties de:Kopfgeld ru:Награды за поимку Catégorie:Organisation du Gouvernement Mondial Catégorie:Monde de One Piece